Tony Stark / Iron Man
Tony Stark, a talented genius, philantropist and designer, was the son of Howard Stark, the founder of Stark Industries. He would, at the age of 21, take over as the CEO of Stark Industries years after his father had passed away. He turned the company his father had built into a multi-billion dollar company that would mass produce cutting edge and state of the art weaponry and munitions. After his rise as Iron Man, Tony Stark would steer away from arms production and focus more on defensive systems and life style products. Biography The First Steps Inventing the Mk 1 Armor Ten years after his rise to power of Stark Industries, Tony Stark would travel to Afghanistan to supervise a field test of new transistorized weaponry. Along with his good friend, Tony would demonstrate the effectiveness and minimal loss of unwanted casualties to US friendly tribal leaders. On his way back, against the wish of Rhodes, Tony would travel with a different Humvee then him and the Humvee would hit a boobytrapped can on the side of the road. Being ambushed by seperatists, Tony was taken away from the convoy and trapped in an underground cavern with a professor. While he was trapped, Ho Yinsen discovered that a shrapnel was threatening Tony's heart and Tony and he agreed the only way to stop this was to built a pacemaker device. However when the seperatists realized who they had caught, they forced Tony to built them a set of micro bombs, empowered by the transistorized technology gotten from the missiles. However as Tony was no good to them dead, the leader allowed Tony to get the operation. In secret though, Tony and Yinsen started building a suit of armor, powered by the pacemaker. When the day came that the missiles were supposed to be finished, the leader and his men came to check it out, however they found Tony in a fully functional ARC Reactor powered suit of armor. In order to break out however, Yinsen lost his life when countered in a corner by the seperatists. Taking the oppurtunity to leave, Tony swears he will avenge Yinsen. Using a jet start with his boosters, Tony made one final leap away before his armor broke down and he abandoned it. It wouldn't be long untill he was discovered by US satellites and picked up by army helicopters. Return Home Tony returned to the USA escorted by both his friend Jim Rhodes where he sought the press to release a statement on his return to the US. Here he declared in a sitdown with the media that he would cease production of arms and instead focus the efforts of Stark Industries on humanitarian targets and ways to improve the quality of life. His long time business partner Obadiah Stane was less enthusiastic about this decision and took over the conference, which gave Tony time to catch up with Pepper Potts and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson who requested to speak with him. Tony told him to schedule a meeting and promptly took off. Coulson tells Potts Stark is like Captain America, but far from as being as well mannered. Developing a new Reactor Days after he arrived back home in Malibu, Tony understood he had to rebuilt the ARC Reactor or built a new one entirely. Travelling to Queens, New York, he met Peter Parker, a bright young student, of whom he did not think much at the time. When he inquired about Dr. Curt Connors, Peter Parker told him he would show him where Dr. Connors was working. On their way there in Tony's car, Peter tells about Connors' advanced research on a formula to use animal DNA with humans and how he was really excited about perhaps getting a working place there. Getting to Connor's lab, Stark thanks Peter for his guidance to Connors and unexpectingly is met by press outside the lab of Connors. The press question his presence here due to Connors' involvement with genetic mutation and Tony tells them he is here on personal business. Before entering, he is questioned by the press about the new Spider Project, recombining the DNA of various spiders into one creating one super spider. Tony Stark tells them technology is for everything and he enters the laboratory. Meeting Dr. Connors inside, Tony Stark begins to explain the predicament in which he is and Connors understands perfectly, but tells him he fears there is little he can do for Tony as he is no expert on advanced bioengineering. As his assistant Gwen Stacy approaches the two, Tony reveals to Connors how he knows of the research Connors does here and the super secret project, including the ability to regrow limbs by recombining the DNA. Connors wishes to know what that has to do with Tony and Tony says, parts of his chest have been blown away due to his accident in Afghanistan. Connor regrets to say the research has not developed far enough to be able to focus the regrowth gene on ons specific area, plus the mutation migth have unforseen side effects. Tony tells him to keep him in the loop, when Connors informs him Obadiah Stane had informed for the same thing, apparently on the same reason as Tony did. Knowing his friend and mentor would do this with the right mind, Tony decided not to pay to much attention to it. The Mk-II Armor Having picked up where he left off, weeks after his visit to Connors, Tony understood he had to built some way to sustain his ARC Reactor he had built into his chest now. Deciding to continue on designs he had created Category:Stark Family Category:Human Category:Male Category:American Category:Superhero